Revenge of the Nerds
by charlie009d
Summary: Tony is kidnapped and tortured in the most unimaginable way.


_Ok so this story is for Mommy Becca, aka Fred, aka Charliebonefan. It is also for Aunt Jessie aka, George. Thank you for shoving this idea into my head! I hope everyone who reads this story likes it. As I was thinking it up I realized how much I torture Tony and Gibbs, but them I was like what's a little more Tony whump?_

_Disclaimer: if I owned NCIS I would not be living in a double wide trailer._

**Revenge of the Nerds**

Tony sighed as he took the elevator down to the garage. It had been a long day and he was beat. His limbs ached from the large amounts of running he had preformed and his head ached from all the times Gibbs had hit him. He silently thanked God that the long terrible day was over. He planned to crawl into bed the second he got home.

He eased himself into the drivers seat of his car an rested his head on the steering wheel. He laughed to himself as he remember what all his aches and pains were from, stupid druggies though they could get away from a couple of non-stoned federal agents. They had put up a good fight though. Tony gritted his teeth remembering they had to let the idiots go in the end.

He started his car and drove out of the parking lot at a speed that would make Ziva and Gibbs jealous. His stomach rumbled and he decided he was too lazy to make dinner, so he turned into McDonalds and bought himself a supersized Big Mac meal. HE munched on the fries the whole way home and let himself drool over the aroma of the Hamburger in the red and white bag.

He pulled his car into the parking garage of the apartment building he lived in an scooped up his bag of goodies. He threw open the car door and made a run for the elevator, but was stopped by large hands grabbing him from behind. A blindfold was forced over his eyes before he could get a good look at his attacker and a gag was forced in his mouth before he could ask questions.

He felt another pair of hands grab him and try to lead him somewhere, but much like a two years old he let his body go limp and refused to comply. The two men, or what he believed to be men, roughly grabbed him under his armpits and half dragged half carried him to a car where they carelessly tossed him in, not caring that he hit his head on the door. He heard them climb into the front seat and he made a grab for the door handle, but the stupid thing was locked.

"You idiot!" he heard one of the men cry. "You forgot to bind his hands!"

"I'll do it when we stop the car,"

Tony, just realizing that his hands were free, reached up to take the blind fold off, but stopped when he heard the familiar click of a gun being loaded. One of the men, he assumed the one who wasn't driving threw him some rope and instructed him to bind his own hands. Tony did so not wanting a bullet to the face. He began to ask questions, but due to the gag all that came out were muffled groans.

"He was a football player right?" asked one man.

"Yeah," said the other. "but he had to quit because of a leg injury,"

"Were you in any sports?"

"I was in my schools marching band,"

"I didn't know you played an instrument," the man said, surprised.

"I don't. I twirled the flags, also know as silks,"

_Great_, Tony thought. _I've been kidnapped by nerds._

He felt the car stopped and heard the nerds get out. His car door opened and was roughly dragged out. He felt himself being carried up steps, but there were not many. He wiggled trying to get out of his kidnappers grasp, but he gave up when one clonked him upside the head with what he assumed to be a gun.

They forced him into a chair and bound him to it with his hand tied in front of him. He felt a table, or maybe a desk placed in front of him, it had to be light, for he could tell only one man carried it. His gag was removed and a million questions flooded out of his mouth. Terror was finally seeping into the cracks of his mind. He didn't know why he was kidnapped and his captors refused to answer him. He was silenced by a light slap to the face.

"We are going to torture you in the worst way we could possibly think of," announced one man.

"But we have to remove your blindfold to do so," said the other man.

Tony felt the shaky hands of one of the nerds undo his blindfold. He got his first glimpse of the room he was to be tortured in. The walls were an ugly blue-grey color, the carpet was white and there were no windows. A small oak desk sat in front of him and a door was to his left.

One of his captors sat in a chair directly in front of him. He had pale skin, curly brown hair and Harry Potter glassed. Jimmy Palmer sheepishly waved at Tony, but his face remained in a some-what Gibbs glare. His other captor walked out from behind him, from where he had undone the blind fold and placed a large book on the desk. This captor had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. McGee gave him a brief smile, then /gibbs-smacked him across the back of his head.

Even though he knew it was McGee and Palmer he was still scared. He had seen _Revenge of the Nerds_ enough times to know what was going to happen. His eyes wandered to the book that McGee had laid in the desk and he gulped. He had a fairly good idea of what they planned to do.

"Read it Tony," McGee said in a stern voice.

Tony shook his head and looked away from the copy of _War and Peace_ that sat on the table. He refused to read it. They could Gibbs-slap him until he had brain damage and yet he would still refuse to read it. Jimmy Palmer sighed and pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket and sat it on the desk next to the book.

"If you are not going to read the book, then you are going to admit your feeling for Ziva and we are going to play it back to her,"

"No!" Tony screamed. "Alright I'll read the stinkin' book,"

In one swift motion McGee cut the rope that bound Tony's hands and stepped back. Tony opened the book and pretended to read he flipped the page ever couple of minutes and acted like he was interested. When he was on about page forty, Palmer got up from his chair and slammed the book closed. Tony looked up at him hopefully, were they really going to end his suffering short?

"Read it out loud," Jimmy instructed, pushing the book closer to him.

"Can't I start where I left off?" Tony suggested.

"You were pretending."

McGee pushed the tape recorder towards Tony and the older man sighed. He hoped the thing wasn't really playing, for he didn't want anyone to know that he had given into an autopsy gremlin and a computer nerd. He opened the book to page one and was about to read when a question popped into his mind. He looked between Palmer and McGee with a small smile on his face.

"So, which one of you twirled silks for the high school marching band?"

The two looked at each other for a moment and them McGee finally said: "That's for us to know and you to never find out,"

Tony nodded knowing he would eventually find out and expose them, but at that moment he was on the short end of the stick. He gave one last uncertain glace to McGee and Jimmy and then began to read.

"'_Well, Prince, so Genoa and Lucca are now just family estates of the Buonapartes. But I warn you…'"_

Tony was already bored, he just hoped that Gibbs or even some random stranger would find he McDonalds bag and realize he was missing… before he died of boredom.

**The end**

_So there is my story and mine, Mommy Becca's and Aunt Jessie's perfect way to torture someone. Please review! I put a lot of hard work into this story. I beg of you please review! It's my first Tony whump!_


End file.
